


See it if you don't believe it

by endgamehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, No one believes stiles, Prompt Fic, Requested, derek is famous, scott wasn't bitten, sterek au, sterek kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: Stiles is dating Derek hale, okay? No, he isn't lying fuck you very much.





	See it if you don't believe it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ollierose11618](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollierose11618/gifts).



> PROMPT/REQUEST: Stiles is a bamf and Derek loves him hella much, and they're dating, but none of Stiles friends or peers believes him. One day Derek comes to visit his campus, and all the peoples are like "hella what that man is the real God praise be" and he sees Stiles and lights up like a Christmas tree and people are now like "holy fuck what even?? He's too perfect bye retinas I can die now byE" and Stiles wins at life. Also if Derek is famous that's like a huge plus... Or they have cute little Stilinski-Hale babies and Derek is the perfect daddy. I might die, please write this<3  
> *  
> *   
> I hope you enjoy, let me know if there's anything I can fix :)

"Stilinski, tell my girlfriend what you told me" "Lyds, you're you're going to _die_ when you hear what this fucker made up- he- he," Jackson is interrupted by his own laughter. "Stilinski says he has a  _boyfriend!"_ Jackson's laughter is louder, drawing attention. Stiles feels his face flush but keeps his mouth shut, Listening to Scott's confused voice fill the air.

"But he like, totally does?" Jackson laughs again. 

"You've even got your freaky friend lying for you, huh Stilinski?" He hears Lydia snort and stands up, growing angry.

" _Fuck you Jackson._ I don't care if you don't believe me, but when you see him, don't be surprised." Stiles' voice was more of a hiss as he threw his food in the trash, walking out of the cafeteria with Scott hot on his heels, and Jackson's mouth wide open.

******

" _I miss you_ , _baby."_ Derek's voice rang through his ears, calming him.  _"I love you, and I'll be home soon. okay? Promise."_ Stiles's eyes filled with tears. Derek had been on tour for 6 months and was bound to be home next week. He knew that Derek's music was important and he supported him in every way possible but he still missed him. He was flying into Canada today and left him a voicemail from the airport earlier this morning. 

"Stiles? You okay man? I know you miss Derek but he'll be home next week, right? Just a little bit longer. We only have 6th period left and then you can come over and play CoD and Facetime him." Scott was like, the best friend ever. 

"Yeah, dude. One more period." Just 45 minutes.

******

"Dude, and like, the movie was  _so crazy_  mom and I had to watch it  _twice_ , and like Leo is fucking hot, bro. No homo, but it's true. He ages like fine wine." Scott's voice is background noise to Stiles, who's thinking about Derek. The last night they had spent together had been totally awesome. Like, three rounds of sex and then cuddling awesome. He must be pretty fucking out of it because Derek is totally standing right there, looking up from his phone and smiling like he won the fucking lottery. Stiles sighs as fake Derek walks to him, he misses his boy-

"Dude!!!! Derek is here! You didn't tell me he was flying in!" Stiles is shaken out of his thoughts and holy fuck! Derek is still there, walking to him. 

"Hey, baby." Stiles feels tears welling up again as he attaches his arms around Derek's neck and jumps. 

"yOU'RE HERE!!!!! YOU'RE ACTUALLY HERE! HOLY FUCK!" Stiles doesn't mean to kiss Derek the way he does but it happens anyways and he hears Scott mutter an,

"oh-dude. That's fucking gross." Stiles is smiling as he pulls away from Derek's lips and he feels his feet back on the ground.  
"You know that everyone is staring at us, right?" Stiles hopes so because that kiss was hot as fuck. 

"Yeeah, oops." ...Like he was actually sorry. (He totally didn't flip Jackson off as he walked away under Derek's arm.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too shitty, I know it was kinda short.   
> *  
> *  
> * If you have a request/prompt feel free to comment it.


End file.
